Hate What You Do To Me  Goodies
by Catastrophia
Summary: Outtakes, bonus chapters, and other goodies from Hate What You Do To Me can be found here! Rated M for a reason! Best to read Hate What You Do To Me first in order to understand.
1. Insight of Edward chapter 7

**Hello! Welcome to the first bonus chapter from Hate What You Do To Me!**

**I got some new music this weekend and a new song inspired this piece; ****In the Next Room by Neon Trees. Check it out! **

**This is from Edward's view during chapter 7 Confronting Liaison. Poor guy was really worked up and probably going out of his mind. haha!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Two weeks.

_Fuck._

It had been two weeks since he had last been inside her. Two weeks that they continued to argue, though mainly through email these days.

_Fuck._

Every thought that ran through Edward's head was of her. Her eyes, temper, exceptional work, how she would do as his VP, her legs wrapped around him, the feeling of her. Images of the one night they spent together torturing his already aching desire. He knew her memory of their night was spotty, but his was clear.

Every moan that escaped her perfect lips, the softness of her flesh in his hands, the shock of electricity when she first touched him; the feeling set him on fire.

_Fuck_. This was not working.

Edward slammed his keyboard against the desk. Any thought that sleeping with her would end his infatuation with the feisty beauty was out the window. Instead of cooling him it had only fueled his want of her.

After working with her? Well, that had only fueled his desire for her to work for him. She was damn good and any tests he gave her she passed with flying colors, sometimes even better than he would have. However, Bella was determined NOT to work for him, declining his offer daily. Sometimes with profanity as she yelled at him.

_Fuck._ Her yelling at him. Edward shuddered as he felt his cock grow even harder, if possible.

He had nearly spit his coffee out onto his desk when he read her name on a resume Vicki from the temp agency had sent over. Without thinking, or looking at the others, he called up Vicki and requested they send her. When she arrived he could feel the pull to her and the disdain he felt that accompanied it.

Fuck, she was gorgeous. How had he forgotten? Did she know how hot she was?

Their argument from the boardroom at Newton's nine months ago seemed to still be brewing and neither was backing down. Did she have any idea that he had been only seconds away from jumping across the table and fucking her senseless, observers be damned? Probably not.

For some fucked up reason every time she yelled at him, argued, stood against him, his cock wanted to enter the scene and say hello.

Was it because most women were throwing themselves at him and Isabella was standing toe to toe with him and keeping her distance?

Edward's eyes scanned his computer as a message from Bella popped up.

Yet another perfect assignment returned from the perfect woman.

Perfect woman? Yes, perfect for him.

He wished she had accepted a date with him, but she had pushed him away despite their evening and glorious morning.

_Fuck. _Thinking about her lying beneath him, back arched as she called out his name.

Their attraction was so great he could feel her in the next room, the feeling driving him insane. The office was so quite he could hear her move about in the next room. The low swishing of her skirt, the tapping of her pen, the squeak when she stretched. All sounds that were making him loose control.

All week long he was having more and more trouble concentrating on work, his thoughts being pulled by the lovely brunette. He was slowly losing his mind.

There was a slight reprieve of her presence that was long enough to clear his head slightly. Finding himself to be thirsty he moved from his desk and down the hall to the break room.

Unfortunately his head lifted to find his torture maiden standing by the coffee pot. He could not stop the sharp intake of breath as he took in her beautiful, sexy figure. She was wearing a fitted red blouse, black pencil skirt with a slit up the back, and complete with black leather 50's fuck me heels.

_Fuck._

He could feel his body trembling with his want for her. He watched her surprised look turn to lust as she took her bottom lip into her mouth.

God that was hot. He watched her hips move in an effort to create the friction she was obviously craving. Stunned he watch as she slowly walked toward him.

His eyes grew wide as he watched her hand reach out to his collar and roughly pull him to her, their lips crashing together. After a moment Bella withdrew and he could hear her shaky breath. She wanted him as well.

"Oh, how you torture me, Miss Swan," he breathed into her ear as he suckled at the skin on her neck. The taste of Bella was like an aphrodisiac. He had to have her.

Slowly she rose and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are the bane of my existence, Cullen." Her tone was harsh as she rocked her hips against his screaming erection. His hands wound underneath her blouse as his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck as he nipped at the flesh, eliciting soft moans from her that went straight to his dick.

He wanted to mark her like he had that night. Bite her neck and claim her.

_Fuck_. What she could do to him!

"Cullen, we can't keep doing this," she murmured and he could feel her hands trying to push him away. No, he couldn't let that happen. His arms wrapped tightly around her pulling her tight against him.

"Yes, we can. I'm the boss, remember?"

"We don't like each other, remember?" she snapped, turning him on more. He had to have her.

"But we want each other."

"No…"

"Stop! Just stop," he demanded as he looked down at her. She wouldn't keep shutting him out. He needed her. Fuck, how he needed her."Just use me if that is what you need. Please, I want you so badly," he begged.

Her lips attacked his with fervor and he could feel her small hands pull at his belt. He nearly came when her fingers stroked him through the fabric of his pants and was unable to hold back a groan.

"Now. But we have to move from the break room," she whispered. Suddenly Edward released her, grabbing her wrist he guided her to the end of the room to a supply closet. He was about to play out one of his favorite fantasies. Closing the door behind him he rounded back on Bella. His hands slipped under her blouse and teased her nipples, causing the flesh to pebble and harden. Her breasts were the best, soft yet firm and perky.

"Edward," she moaned. His hands moved down to her thighs and pushed her skirt up to her hips. He loved that she wore skirts much of the time.

"I love when you wear skirts," he purred into her ear. It was fairly dark, but he could feel as she managed to unbutton his belt and pants and pull them and his boxer briefs to the floor.

_Fuck._ His erection popped out and he moaned 'fuck' as she ran her tongue along its length

"Turn around," he commanded.

She did as he asked, her hips rubbing against him as she turned. He pushed on her back, urging her to lean over. He pulled her panties to the side and placed his cock at her entrance, rubbing it along her slit, pleased to find her wet and waiting for him. With urgency he pulled her panties down her legs and lined up at her opening.

The first thrust was hard and fast and left them both crying out at the intense pleasure. His hips began to buck wildly, unable to control his need as he thrust roughly while tightening his grip on her hips, her moans spurring him on.

_Fuck_. She was so tight and wet. He was ready to cum and they had just begun.

"Bella," he called after a short time of thrusting in and out of her. "Cum for me."

His words sent a shiver down to her core, the added heat proved to be too much sending her spiraling over the edge. He continued to slam into her as she rode out her orgasm before his thrusts became erratic and he shot deep into her.

"So good. Never been this good," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A familiar voice boomed and the joined pair swung their heads to find Emmett's through the open gap in the door. "Oh shit!"

_Fuck_. Fucking little brothers and their shitty timing. _Office scandal here we come._

Quickly the pair straightened their clothing and stepped out of the closet.

"This is who got into your panties? Edward?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"I..he…" she stuttered. He watched her jaw clench as her expression turned from embarrassment to anger. He watched and waited, still coming down from his post coital bliss. "This is all your fault!" she yelled as hand smacked the back of his head before storming out and back to her desk.

Ow.

_Fuck. Back to square one_.

"Thanks, Em," he growled sarcastically at his brother and headed back to his office.

"What? What did I do?"

He was sated now, but began to worry about the addiction that was Isabella Swan. Did she not feel anything but lust toward him? Honestly he was not sure of what he wanted with her himself, but he was all for sexing her up again.

* * *

**So, there was a bonus tid bit. What did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Want more?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Edward Cullen: Drug Addict Chapter 4

******I do not own Twilight or the characters, they are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**So, some have wanted to see more of Edward and he decided to show what was going on with him during chapter 4 and some that was not seen.**

**While writing Edward I have learned that his favorite word is 'fuck'. While he does not say it out loud very often he sure says it in his head. A LOT.**

**Hope you enjoy this Goody. If you have anything you want to read just drop me a line!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward Cullen: Drug Addict**

A whore. That was basically what he had called her. It was not what he really thought, he could tell when she was at Newton's that she seemed to dislike any personal attention from Mike Newton, but he could not help but say the words. Just the thought of Mike Newton laying his hands on Bella was inconceivable. An unknown emotion took hold at the thought. He wanted to throttle him.

"Whoa there, Edward. What did that paper ever do to you?" he heard his brother's voice ask, pulling him from his internal struggle. Looking down he found papers crumpled in his hands, torn and frayed.

"Um… hi Em, you need something?" he asked as his fingers relaxed and tried to smooth out the paper. Shit, he was going to have to reprint that report. What was going on with him? Oh, right, he was infatuated with Isabella Swan.

She would probably laugh at him. Edward Cullen obsessed with Isabella Swan, the bain of his existence. He was fucked up beyond repair. What man gets turned on when a woman fights with him? Fuck. He did to the point of pain. Perhaps it was simply that she looked fuck hot when she was angry.

"So, everyone is going to Eclipse on Friday. You game?" Emmett asked, unfazed by his brother's odd behavior.

"Do I ever? You know I do not like to mix business with pleasure," he explained for the hundredth time. He knew Emmett was just trying to pull him from his constant schedule of working. Trying to give him a 'life'. He had a life. Work. Work was his life and would be for the rest of his life. Especially if his plan failed. She had to agree. Her work was impeccable, it had to be her, she was perfect.

In more ways than one.

_Fuck. Stop. No more of that. _

"Hottie VP is coming," Emmett revealed. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked at his brother.

"Isabella's going?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Yep," Emmett confirmed. His face was adorned with a Cheshire grin.

"Stop that," he complained, chastising his brother.

"Bro, you've been obsessing over this girl for almost four years! Time to get your shit in gear and make a fucking move. I present this opportunity to you on a silver platter. Take it. Come with us. Come to the dark side, Luke," Emmett goaded.

"If I say yes will you shut the fuck up?" Edward questioned with a huff of irritation. He loved his brother, but sometimes the big lug was just a pain in his ass. Especially when it came to Hottie VP.

"Only if you promise, 'cause you need to get laid. Badly," Emmett observed.

"I'm not going out to get laid, Emmett," he objected. Those horrible days were over. Hurt, pain, and anger had driven him to that and all it did was leave a bad taste in his mouth and multiple STD tests as well as the disapproving looks from his parents.

Booze and loose women were not his way. Luckily that unsavory state of mind had only lasted about six months. Interestingly enough it had ended on a day in which he visited Newton's and had seen HER again. In all her fucking sex goddess, naughty librarian/teacher fantasy glory. It was that moment when his infatuation became known to him. During his relationship with Tanya he had kept those feelings hidden from himself, determined not to be unfaithful in any way despite her track record.

What a waste that had been.

Emmett rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the wall. "Whatever, Edward. I can see every time you look at her you want to fuck her stupid."

Edward's eyes hardened as he glared at his brother. "Enough, Emmett."

"You don't want to fuck her?"

"I said, enough! What the fuck does it matter anyway? It's not going to happen!" he exclaimed, his temper rising.

"Why not? Too chicken to make a move on her?"

"Because I said it's not. Drop it. Now," he growled.

"Fine, fine," he conceded, turning to walk out. "We're meeting at the club at eight on Friday. Be there."

With that Emmett left his brother alone. Laid? God, it had been over a year since he last had sex. Sex with Bella… would end his infatuation, right? Get her out of his system so he could actually concentrate again? Having her so close was more difficult that he originally thought. Not that any thought went in to hiring her. He read her name, picked up the phone and told Vicki to send her immediately.

Fuck he was so screwed.

Friday night rolled around and he found himself… nervous. He, Edward Cullen CEO of Cullen Enterprises, was nervous of going to a club and coming face to face with his infatuation in a non work related arena. Upon entering he grabbed a beer and quickly knocked it back, followed by another.

He had arrived early, unconsciously. As soon as she entered his eyes landed on her. She was a siren calling him to her. Or more precisely; calling his cock.

What was that he had said about being screwed? His cock was nearly bursting out of his pants. If he thought she looked good in her work clothes, casual was just as good if not better. He was fairly certain that anything on her body would look good. However, he did have to concede that blue won out on favorite color hands down. Her skin looked creamy licking good and his mouth watered with desire to taste. The halter she wore showed off the cleavage of her perky breasts and he was afraid of exploding on the spot. She was sex on four inch heels.

He watched as she and a blonde woman he recognized from Newton's engineering department knocked back a couple of shots. His breathing became ragged, he had to calm down. Leaving the table he shared with Emmett, Sam, and James he walked quickly to the bathroom. Happy to find it empty, he leaned against the sink and stared at his reflection. How was she able to reduce him to this? Who the fuck did she think she was?

After splashing some water on his face and taking a few more deep breaths he walked back out. His gaze wandered to their group and found Emmett talking to the blonde friend, but she was not with the group. Frantically he searched for her, finally finding her walking back to the bar. Unconsciously his legs walked in her direction. _Well, I am in need of a new drink_, he rationalized.

Ha! Fuck he was screwed. As he got closer he watched her hips sway to the music and it was all he could do to keep from grabbing her hips and pulling her against him to let her feel just what she did to him. Somehow restraint won as he stepped behind her and ordered a beer.

"Can I get a Dos Equis?" he asked the bartender. His eyes were glued to her as he spoke. Her body stiffened and he knew she knew who was behind her. He watched her eyes move slowly down his body and back up, her bottom lip briefly between her teeth.

"Cullen," she said her voice sharp. "What brings you out to mingle with the commoners?"

"Am I not allowed to, Miss Swan?" he asked. Fuck, fuck. He REALLY did not need her angry right now. He would not be able to stop himself from yanking her pants down and plowing into her sweet pussy right there at the bar.

"You're allowed, but do you have to be so formal? Relax. Or do you not know how to relax?" she questioned with a smirk. It was then he realized just how tense he was. Taking a deep breath he willed his muscles to relax.

"I'm afraid I am a little out of practice," he responded as he let out a small laugh.

"Practice makes perfect," she stated with a smile and handed him a tequila shot. He looked down at her and noticed she had one in hand as well. A smile lit up his face before licking his hand, shaking on the salt, and tipping back the shot at the same time she did. His face scrunched up as the alcohol burned his throat and bit into the sour lime. Perhaps that would help him relax.

"Whoa." Bella's body shook involuntarily from the strength. Fuck, nope, no relaxing if she did that again. Did she not know that she was a sex goddess and that she really needed to watch her actions? Some men would combust, he was certain he was close.

"You can say that again. Are you trying to get drunk Isabella?"

"Yes. I need to unwind after spending everyday with you." _Ouch_.

Edward laughed, trying to cover the sting of her words. "Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel."

"You are arrogant, stubborn; always have to be right, asshole. That sums it up pretty well." _Ouch again_. Fuck he was so screwed. Had he mentioned that before? The little vixen had his cock so tightly wrapped around her finger and she did not even know it.

"That was rhetorical, but thank you for the insight," he replied glumly.

"Oh," Bella blushed. Fuck she was beautiful when she blushed. Had he never seen that before? She let out a little laugh as the two grabbed their drinks and headed back to the table where Emmett and Rosalie sat.

"I love you," Bella declared as she leaned into her friend. Must be her roommate, Rosalie, he decided.

Rosalie chuckled. "I see someone is getting tipsy. Honey, I think you need to pace yourself."

"I've had to deal with him all week," Bella stated as she pointed to Edward who scowled back at her finger. _Ouch. Fuck_. How many times would her sharp word sting him that night? It was quickly becoming evident that her hatred was pure, where his had morphed into infatuation, or deep sexual lusting.

"Good point," Rosalie conceded. "Have another shot, did we?"

"Yep. So did Mr. Stick-up-his-butt." Yay, a new nick name. She was on a roll tonight.

"Good one, Bells!" Emmett reached out to high five, but Bella missed and slapped the table instead causing the group to break out in laughter, though Edward scowled at his new name.

"I never did have aim. I'm still shocked I can walk in these death traps and not trip and kill myself," she said, pointing down to the four inch heels she wore. Visions of her heels wrapped around his back as he roughly plowed into her filled his mind. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"It's true. She used to trip over thin air," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Jasper!" he heard Bella gasp as the blonde came into view.

"Jazzy!" Rosalie shrieked as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "I missed you!"

_What. The. Fuck?_

"Oomph! Rosie? "Jasper let out a laugh. "I missed you too, Darlin'."

"Jasper, you've been holding out on me man!" Emmett groaned.

Jasper ignored Emmett. "Hi Bella. How've you been?"

What? That look, what the fuck is that look? Sadness mixed with surprise. An old wound. Jasper and Bella?

"Good. How are you?" Bella responded tentatively.

"Real good. Getting married in the spring," he replied with a smile. _Yeah, fucker, better treat your girl good or I will beat your ass._

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, though he recognized that was not what she really felt.

"He's marrying our little sis," Emmett grinned.

"There are more of you?" Bella asked exasperated, causing the table to laugh at her reaction. If she thought he and Emmett were odd, wait until she met Alice.

"What's so funny over here?" Speak of the devil. Edward watched as Bella searched for the source of the tingling voice.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled as he picked up the small black haired girl and lifted her into a bear hug.

"Easy big guy!" she laughed, swatting his arms. He set her down and she ran around the table to Edward. The stared at each other having one of their 'conversations' that had become their greeting since they were young. A grin broke out on his face as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Heya pipsqueak," Edward taunted as he smiled sweetly.

"Good to see you again, Bella." He heard Jasper say as he set his small sister back on the ground. He could not stop the small growl that came out when Jasper hugged Bella. It looked too personal, too intimate. Alice of course caught the whole exchange.

"Wait, did you say Bella?" Alice questioned.

Bella glanced to Jasper and back to the small pixie like girl. "What happens if I say 'yes'?" Bella asked. Edward smirked as she eyed his little sister dubiously. Smart girl.

"This!" Alice squealed as she threw her arms around Bella. "I've heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet the infamous Bella!"

Bella turned to glare at Jasper. He smiled and put his hands up in surrender. "Why would you want to meet Jasper's ex-girlfriend?"

Edward's head snap up and stare at her before turning to Jasper.

_A sphincter says what? Shit! Fuck! God damn fucking cock sucker! No, no, no, no. She did NOT fuck Jasper. No fucking way._

No more words were heard, just the mumbling of voices. Jasper? Jasper and his Bella? His Bella? What the fuck was going on with him…

Another growl rippled through his chest as from the corner of his eye he saw her in Jasper's arms.

_Fuck. Fuck. God fucking damnit all too fucking hell._

Edward stared at her willing it to be untrue. His obsession, his want, his need, his infatuation.

Her cheeks pinked again and he could not help but lick his lips at the sight.

"I think I need another drink." Bella announced, her body turning to head back to the bar.

"You dated Jasper?" Emmett's voice called before she could walk away.

"In college."

"They used to live together. Apartment complete with a dog. Too bad Jazzy got the dog in the divorce," Rosalie notified.

"Divorce?" Edward yelled. _Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Fucking icing on the fucking cake.

"Break up. We broke up after we graduated," Bella clarified with a roll of her eyes.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Something was missing for both of us. But I still miss it."

"You miss him? So you still love him?" Edward inquired. His infatuation had to know, that was all. It was not that he was jealous. What did he have to be jealous of?

"I miss 'it'. Listen to the words, Cullen," she hissed.

"What's 'it'?" he questioned lost in his own anger.

"Having someone care about you. Someone to hug, and kiss, and snuggle, and have sex with. Someone to watch TV with and argue over control of the remote," Bella explained.

Love. She missed love.

"So, I'm chopped liver, huh?" Rosalie pouted.

"I loves you. You're my girl. But I miss being in a relationship. Not that I would know what to do with one. Jasper was the last."

"So, you haven't had sex since you graduated from college?" Emmett asked. While his brother could be crude, he couldn't help his curiosity at his question.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Idiot."

It felt like Rosalie had smacked the back of his head as well. Of course she would have had another man in the last seven years. The realization did not lessen the intense hatred he felt for any man who had touched her.

Fuck, he was so screwed.

"I need another drink," Bella declared as she turned to the bar. He watched her body sway and not a sexy sway. Instinctively he stood and followed behind her, fearful she might hurt herself. He was glad he did when she stumbled after a few steps, his hands grabbed onto her arms, halting her. He sucked in a breath at the faint current that ran between them.

"Thanks," she whispered. Though he did not want to be released her, but kept close just in case.

Together, which if she was sober he was fairly certain would not have happened, they ordered another round of tequila shots. Edward could not help but laugh as he looked down at Bella smiling up at him with a lime wedge for teeth.

This was Bella Swan. Not Isabella Swan, Junior VP of Newton's. Not Hottie VP. Not Miss Swan. This was twenty something Bella Swan, enjoying a Friday night out at a club drinking with thirty something Edward.

He liked Bella Swan.

"You can loosen up," she noted, sounding intrigued.

"And you can not resort to violence," he smiled. They ordered up another shot and downed it as quickly as the first. Bella giggled and he could not remember a more glorious sound.

"I do believe, Mr. Cullen, that the dance floor has our names on it," she giggled again and he nearly jumped in jubilation. "I just don't think I can get there!"

"Should I give you a lift, Miss Hottie VP?" he grinned desperate for contact with her in any way. Edward dipped down and Bella climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With little difficulty they made their way to the dance floor and Bella began climbing off of Edward's back. She stumbled a little and Edward's hands shot to her sides to steady her.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she licked her lips. The sight went straight to his dick. "Your hands."

Edward moved to release his hands, but Bella's shot out to stop him. She placed hers on top of his, guiding them along hips and waist. When she let out a small moan, her eyes hooded, his fingers dug slightly into her skin. Her hands on his skin brought electricity coursing through his body, urging his obsession for her body.

She drew in a ragged breath before moving his hands higher up her side then moved them slightly around the front, grazing the side of her breasts, before sliding them back down. Fuck. Her breasts were soft just from the graze he received in passing. After another pass that led him to the top of her backside she released his hands to allow him to move them on his own. His hands cupped her backside, squeezing the soft flesh beneath. He groaned, his cock was straining against his zipper.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, her hands sliding up his arms and into his hair and fisting it. Fuck. The feeling went straight to his groin when she did that.

"Yesss," he hissed. He was shocked when her lips met his. Shocked that she would kiss him. It took only a fraction of a moment, his lips crashing to hers. Indescribable, the feelings that coursed through him from her lips. It was heaven and hell wrapped into one. He was burning in the fires of hell as the light of heaven shined down upon him.

Desire, need, filled him as their bodies rocked together to the music. He was certain there was music as they were still on the dance floor. Her hands never left his body as they explored every inch of his form they could find leaving trails of fire behind. Her mouth suckled and licked his neck and in his haze he was fairly certain his teeth had clamped down on her shoulder, biting her. She did not push away in disgust, but pulled him closer. Fuck. She liked to be marked. This revelation only made him harder.

After what felt like hours of making out on the dance floor he pulled her toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her speech slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"To bed," he declared as he hailed a cab. "I need to fuck you." He growled before capturing her lips in his, his teeth catching her lower lip and biting.

"Fuck, yes." Was her response, one he was not sure he was expecting.

The cab pulled up the curb; he pulled her out and into the elevator. Inside he pushed her against the wall of the as they rode up, his lips battling with hers as his fingers trailed under her shirt. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. He pulled her through the door and locking it before pulling her down the hall to his bedroom.

As soon as she passed the threshold he was on her, pushing her against the wall, crushing his lips to hers. She pushed him away, he looked down at her in confusion before she smirked and raised her shirt over her head exposing the blue lace of her strapless bra.

His hands immediately covered her breasts, cupping them and messaging them. His thumbs dipped in the lace edge exposing her pink nipples. Immediately his head dipped allowing his tongue to lap at the pebbling flesh beneath. The goddess moaned and he could not help his moan in response. His teeth grabbed her nipple and pulled. Her scream of pleasure spurring him on. Biting his way across her chest he found her other nipple and paid it the same attention.

"You're wearing too much," she panted, then mewled as he sucked hard on her nipple. "Fuck! Edward, please! More!"

"Patience, baby, we're just getting started," he replied to her pleading. Pulling away he grabbed his shirt and pulled it from his body, exposing his toned physique.

"Fucking beautiful," she whispered with a lick of her lips. "Is your cock as hard and tight?"

"Harder. Tighter. Gonna come so fucking hard. Want to spill inside your hot wet pussy. You want that, baby? Want to feel me lose it inside you?" he asked, his hands around her back, freeing her breasts before moving to undo her pants. His hands slid into pants, around her waist to her backside then as he pushed them down her thighs.

"Oh, God," she whimpered. His face was level with her panties, leaning forward he breathed in her arousal.

"You smell so good," he whispered. His hand reached forward, fingers pulling the edge of the lace aside, one finger grazing over her wet opening. She was glistening. "Naughty girl. Do you get wet from my words?"

"Everything," she panted. Her hands grabbed his belt forcibly and pulled him to her. "Stop fucking around, Cullen, and fuck me."

A shiver ran through his body as her hands quickly undid his pants and freed his throbbing erection. One of her hands moved to stroke the length while the other cupped his balls. One of his hands grabbed her shoulder while the other grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her mouth to his.

Picking her up, he turned and threw her onto his bed. She looked delicious naked on his bed. Crawling between her thighs he roughly pushed his aching cock inside her tight wet hole.

"Oh, fuck!" she screamed at the feeling of him filling her.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he said with a shudder. She was silk, wet, heat wrapped around him. Every movement she made could be felt through his cock. "Tell me how I feel in you. Tell me," he commanded.

"So big, you're so big. Fill me so good. Oh, God. Move. I need you to move. Please!" she begged.

He needed no further pressing and his hips began to rock against hers. He pulled all of the way out only to slam back into her. Her cries called to him, begging him for more. He rocked harder and faster, his head buried in her neck as he nipped and sucked the soft flesh. He could not get enough of her, he had to taste her, bite her, and devour her.

It was not going to last, he could already feel his balls tighten. His hips bucked harder faster causing Bella to scream louder with every thrust.

"So close, so close. Oh, fuck, Edward!" she cried as her walls clamped down around him milking him. It was too much hearing his name on her lips as she came around his cock. Stars flashed before his eyes as he exploded, his cock pulsing as he emptied inside her tight pussy.

His strength failed him as he collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged while he came down from his post coital bliss.

It that moment all became clear. Bella Swan was not an infatuation, she was a drug. Now that he had a taste he was addicted. No other woman would do for him now that he had been inside her. She was perfection.

His lips found hers as he lifted from her, her lids heavy. "No sleeping, Miss Swan. We still have a long way to go. I'm going to fuck you into oblivion."

She smiled. "Go on, Mr. Cullen, show me what you got."

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know what you think! Want to see more?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
